


Happiness Is Also In The Having

by FallenAngelAndPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, M/M, Post 15x19, Post-Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelAndPie/pseuds/FallenAngelAndPie
Summary: Post 15x19Jack rescues Cas from the empty and puts him back on earth.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 32





	1. The Barn Scene

Dean lay in his bed, arm draped over Miracle who started licking his face.

"Mmmm...Okay, okay, I'm up!" Dean slowly rolled over onto his back, reaching for his phone to check the time. "Seven am? Dammit, Miracle!"

Miracle started licking Dean's face, excitedly, again.

"Okay, okay, I'll get up!" Dean sat up and rubbed his face, before grabbing Miracle up and softly hugging him.

Having Miracle to look after was really helping Dean to function throughout the days and weeks without Cas. He would still think of Cas, what they would be doing together if Cas was still here.

"Cas would absolutely love you!" he would tell Miracle at least once a day.

Dean stood up, clad in his hot dog pyjama pants and a black t-shirt, grabbed Miracle's leash and turned around to snap the leash onto the dog's collar.

Dean grabbed his phone, slipped his feet into his shoes, and took off down the hall, Miracle in tow.

Dean didn't actually mind being up this early to take Miracle for a walk. The air was crisp and smelled like fall was just around the corner.

September was his favourite month for sure!

Dean was enjoying life not under anyone's thumb. He was finally starting to feel just a little bit of happiness return to him. He had been applying for jobs in town, started eating just a bit better, cut back on his drinking, and was really thinking about hanging his hunting shoes up for good. He wanted to make Cas proud, have his sacrifice really mean something. Every day he prayed to Cas on these walks, told him what he was doing, what he's been thinking. Every day Dean tells Cas he loves him back. He knows that Cas can't here him anymore, but needs to say these things out loud.

Dean's phone starts ring in his pocket.

With his right hand he grabs his phone and stares at the screen.

It says "Cas".

Dean gulps and freezes. 

"It can't be," Dean whispered, remembering Lucifer's trick.

Dean pressed the end call button.

Cas was in the empty. He was dead. Gone. Dean had tried to find away to get him out, scouring every book the Bunker had and reading what felt like the entire internet. There was no way to get Cas back and Dean would have to except that.

As Dean and Miracle approached the Bunker door at the end of their hour long walk, Dean's phone went off again.

"Cas?" Dean whispers as he stares at the screen and presses the end call button. "I know it's not you."

Dean takes Miracle's leash off as soon as he closes the door behind him and the dog speeds down the stares.

Sam is sitting in the library scouring over his laptop and nursing a coffee.

"Heya, Sammy," Dean walked by him. "You're up early."

"Yeah, I decided I'd try to find us a case," Sam looked up and smiled at his brother.

Dean nodded, "Oh. Well, let me know if you find something."

"Haven't yet, but there is a pie festival in Ohio. We could check that out," Sam watched his brother pass him.

"Let me get changed! Get in the car, Sammy!" Dean pumped his fist into the air.

As he reached his room, his phone started going off again.

Dean looked at the screen. It read "Cas" again. Finally curious about what was going on, Dean pressed the green talk button and place the phone to his ear.

"Cas?" Dean gulped.

"Dean. It's me. I'm in a barn," Cas's voice coughed. "I think it's the barn we met."

"Cas is this really you?" Dean whispered into the phone, as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Because if it's not, I, I, I don't know what I'd do."

Cas sighed, "Of course it's me. I'm not doing so well. My back hurts and I'm cold. But at least I'm not in the empty."

"You're in the barn where we met?" Dean smiled. 

"Yes. I can tell by all the symbols on the walls," Cas breathed. "I've buried myself under some hay. Please get here quickly!"

Dean gulped, turned around and head back to the front door.

"Cancel the pie fest, Sammy! I'm going to Illinois!" Dean yelled as he climbed the stairs.

"Illinois? What's in Illinois?" Sam questioned.

"You'll see! You'll see when I bring him home!" Dean smiled as he exited the bunker.

Dean sped his way to Pontiac, Illinois. The nine hour trip took him 8 hours.

He slowed down as he got closer to Pontiac, looking for the barn.

Finally, just at dusk, Dean found the barn. He pulled the Impala up to the barn doors and got out. 

Looking up at the barn, he smiled.

"You in their Cas? For real?" Dean whispered to himself.

Dean crept up to the barn and pulled open the doors.

"Cas?" he called. "Castiel! Cas, are you in here!"

"Over here, Dean!" Cas barked, his voice was courser than usual, and waicing his arm in the air.

Dean ran to Cas's location as quickly as he could, collapsing at Cas's side. 

"Cas!" Dean cried. "Cas! Cas, I'm so glad your here! I've been praying to you every day!"

"I didn't think you'd come, Dean. After my confession, I thought, when you didn't answer your phone, that you didn't want anything more to do with me," Cas gulped.

"What?" Dean gasped. "Not want any more to do with you? Cas, you're my best friend. My angel. My partner in crime. I missed you, Cas. So fucking much! I should've done something. Jump in front of you. I should have told you that I loved you back. Because of course I love you, Cas! Of course I do!"

"Dean," Cas started but was interrupted by Dean.

"Of course I love you!" Dean cried. "Why wouldn't I love you? We've been through so much together. My life isn't complete without you in it. You can have happiness, Cas. You can have me."

Dean cried as he cupped the angel's face in his hands, "You can have all of me."

Dean lowered his face and pressed his lips on to Cas's forhead and kissed his face from forhead, to nose, and a slight pause before pressing his lips on to Castiel's and parting the angel's lips with his tongue.

Dean straddled the angel's waist as Cas reached up and grabbed the hunter's belt loops.

Dean ran his left hand through Cas's hair as his right hand caressed Cas's cheek.

Cas, heavily breathing, "Do you mean that, Dean?"

"Uh huh," Dean sat back, basically on Castiel's thighs, and started undoing Cas's tie and the buttons on his shirt. "I've wanted you for awhile, too, Cas. I just didn't think you would be capable of fully understanding human emotions or love me like that."

"I've understood human emotion for a while, Dean. And I've known I loved you for a long time."

"How long?" Dean began kissing Cas's neck and slowly rubbing and caressing the angel's chest.

"Probably when I saw you kiss Anna."

"That was like 12 years ago," Dean paused.

"I know," Cas reached up and took the hunter's face in his hands, forcing him to make eye contact. "I know."

Dean, basically laying on top of Cas, smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, Dean."

"Cool," Dean began kissing and caressing Cas's stomach and fiddling with his belt. "I don't know if anyone's ever liked me for that long."

Cas chuckled as Dean began undoing his pants, "Dean, are we willing going to do this? In a barn?"

Dean ran his left index finder softly down the front of Cas's underwear, "Mmmhmm. It's where we met, Cas. It's romantic.

Dean lowers his face and softly kisses Cas's bulge.


	2. Before Breakfast

The early morning sunlight trickled through the cracks in the walls of the barn.

Cas lay on his back, naked from the waist down and shirt undone, holding Dean to his side with his left arm. Dean snuggled in close to Cas, head on the angel's bare chest, with his left arm around Cas's waist. Cas's trenchcoat draped over both their bodies.

"Dean, are you awake?" Cas quietly growled, barely awake himself.

Dean groaned, "Kind of. But I just want to lay here a bit longer."

Dean didn't want to let go of Cas, not even for a second. He finally had his free will and now he had his angel back.....he felt like something bad would happen, because why would he ever be allowed to be this happy?

"I'm hungry, Dean. We should probably go find some breakfast," Cas kissed the top of Dean's head and rubbed his bicep gently.

Dean propped himself up on his right elbow and stared into Cas's eyes as he gently stroked the angel's stomach, "Hungry? You're an angel. You don't get hungry."

"I know, Dean. But something doesn't feel quite right. I don't feel exactly like an angel anymore. And I'm hungry."

Dean slowly ran his left hand up Cas's stomach and chest until he lightly cupped the angel's chin and raised Cas's lips closer to his, "Are you saying you're human now, Cas?"

Dean softly and gently pressed their lips together.

"I don't think I am quite human," Cas breathed in between kisses. "I can still feel my grace. But it's weak. And it's getting weaker by the minute."

Dean wrapped his left arm fully around Cas's waist and rolled over so that he was now laying completely underneath his angel. 

He stroked Cas's face with his right hand, "Okay, angel. We'll go get breakfast. But not just yet."

Dean grabbed the back of Cas's neck and Cas grabbed Dean's face as they started to kiss again. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas's legs.

"I want you inside of me first," Dean breathed heavily. "I need you inside of me, Cas."

"Dean, are you sure?"

"Yes, Cas," Dean pushed down his own pants with his right hand and a bit of a wiggle. "I have never been so fucking sure of anything in my entire life."

Cas kissed Dean back, hard, before standing up on his knees. He grabbed Dean's hips and lifted the hunter's ass into the air. Cas stared into Dean's emerald green eyes, glistening in the early morning sunlight, as he thrust himself into Dean.

Dean clenched at first. He had never been penetrated by a man, by anything, before. But this just felt....right. Him and Cas were one. They were together. They could be together. Nobody else was writing their story. They were free.

Cas thrusted. Dean moaned.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Cas groaned.

"Mmmmm," Dean closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. "Better then okay, Cas."

Cas reached down and cupped Dean's balls in his left hand and shaft in his right, "Does this feel good, Dean?"

Dean moaned, "Oooohhh....Cas. Cas! Castiel!"

Cas continued to thrust and caress Dean's hard penis.

"Cas," Dean gulped.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas whispered, barely able to speak any louder.

"I'm gonna cum."

Cas swallowed, "Me too, Dean."

Dean had had orgasms before. And he had had many amazing sexual experiences.

But when both him and Cas exploded within seconds of each other, and Cas's sweaty body collapsed onto his equally sweaty chest, Dean just knew that this is what sex was supposed to feel like. 

He wrapped both arms around Cas's shoulders and held him tight to his chest, "I love you so much, Cas."

Castiel reached his arms up and grabbed Dean's biceps, his face still pressed to the hunter's chest, "I love you too, Dean."

The two men stayed in that position, just holding each other, for a few minutes, but felt like hours, before Cas rolled off of Dean.

"Breakfast?" Cas smiled as he turned his face to look at Dean.

"Okay, angel. Breakfast time," Dean smiled back as he gently caressed Cas's face.


	3. Or Something

Dean sat on his side of the diner booth, thumbing at his orange juice glass, cheeky smile on his face, and just gazing at Cas.

"What is it, Dean? Do I have something on my face?" Cas quickly wiped his face with a napkin.

"No no no," Dean chuckled as he reached across the table and grabbed the napkin out of Cas's hand and threw in onto the angel's plate. "I just can't believe you're actually here. How did you even get out of the Empty, Cas?"

Cas swallowed, "I'm not quite sure. All I remember is I was asleep, reliving my deepest regrets, and the next thing I knew I was in the barn. Very much not asleep. And I was extremely cold. The only time I remember being that cold was back when I was human."

"But you said you can still feel your grace," Dean furrowed his brow and grabbed Castiel's hands in his, not giving two shits who saw.

"I can. My grace is still here, but it's not strong at all. I don't know if it will charge back up now that I am out of the empty, or if it will just go away."

"Just pray to Jack. He may have said he wants to be hands off, but you're his dad! I'm sure he'll give you back your full grace!" Dean smiled.

"Jack? Hands off? Dean, what happened after I summoned the empty."

Dean swallowed, "Lucifer pranked me with your voice. Michael came back. Sam and me, we got beaten up by Chuck. But Jack absorbed all of Chuck's powers...and Lucifer's and Michael's. Chuck became human. We let him live. We let him live because of what you told me, Cas, that I do things for love. And Jack left for Heaven. I think."

Cas looked down at the table, smiled and lightly squeezed Dean's hands before looking back up into his green eyes, "So, we raised God."

"HA!" Dean laughed. "We did."

After breakfast, Cas and Dean exited the restaurant and started walking towards the car. Dean's fingers brushing up against Cas's fingers, but not quite grabbing them.

They reached Baby and Dean held the door open for Cas to get in, "After you, sweetheart!"

"Thank you, Dean, but I still remember how to open a car door," Cas gruffed.

Dean smiled, practically skipping around to the driver's side and climbing into his seat. He put the key into the ignition, started the engine and peeled his way out of the parking lot.

Dean put his hand on Cas's thigh, "I love you, Cas."

* * *

Dean didn't drive as quickly to get back to Kansas as he did the day before. The boys pulled off onto side roads for a quick makeout session, or to eat lunch at tiny diner, or simply because Dean just had to stare at his angel, back from the dead.

It was 9 o'clock that night before they finally walked through the bunker door.

"Welcome home, Cas!" Dean walked behind Cas down the stairs, his left hand on Cas's shoulder, gently guiding him.

"Dean, where have you been? Why haven't you bee answering your phone?" Sam entered the room, holding his phone. Eileen followed behind him. "Cas?"

"Heya, Sammy! Hey! Eileen! Welcome back!" Dean grinned in surprise at the sight of Eileen. "Yes, Sammy. Cas is back. That's where I went."

"Hi, Sam. Eileen," Cas shyly smiled and politely waved at Sam and Eileen. "I was in Pontiac. I phoned your brother yesterday, not sure if he would respond. But he did."

Dean put his arm around Castiel's shoulders and the two man locked eyes and smiled.

Dean leaned in and softly kissed Cas on the lips, "I did."

Sam and Eileen stood there in shock.

"Dean?" Sam asked, eyes darting between his brother and Cas.

Remembering that his brother and future sister in law were right there, stood straight up, arm still around Cas's shoulders, "Uh, yeah. Well, when one dude tells another dude he loves him, you have to reciprocate. You have to say it back."

"Wait? What?" Eileen stepped forward, signing her disbelief. "Cas, you told Dean you loved him?"

"I did, yes. Before the empty took me. So the empty would take me. To save Dean so he could go and save the world," Cas smiled, eyes still fixed on the hunter.

Sam, smiled, "So you just drove all day yesterday, to, Illinois? Told Cas you loved him back, and are just getting home now?"

"Yes. That is what I am saying," Dean started leading Cas to his bedroom. "Come on, Cas."

"And you just casually kissed him. In front of me. Before I knew anything about this?" Sam stared after his brother.

Dean, not turning around to look at Sam, and holding onto Cas's hand, gulped, "We spent the night in the barn. Just the two of us."

"It was beautiful," Cas smiled, getting up beside Dean and placing his left hand onto Dean's chest.

Dean, breathing deeply, looked up into Cas's eyes, "It really was, Cas. It was very beautiful."

Standing back, staring at Dean and Cas, Sam coughed, "So, are you two like a couple now or something?"

Smiling at Cas, Dean grips the angel's hand tightly and marches down the hall to his room.

"Or something!" He calls back.


	4. Getting Cleaned Up

Upon reaching his room, Dean collapsed onto his bed, on his back.

"Come here, angel," he cheekily smiled and motioned for Cas to come to him.

Cas closed the door behind him and walked over to the side of the bed, "We just spent the night in a barn, Dean. Don't you think we should take a shower? Change our clothes? I smell like sex and manure. You smell like..."

Cas leaned over the hunter and sniffed

"Like a sex God?" Dean grinned while making finger guns at Cas.

"Worse than me," Cas stood back up straight. "We should shower."

Dean begrudgingly sat up and threw his legs over the side of his bed, "Fine! But we're showering together!"

Cas smiled as he took off his trenchcoat and threw it onto the floor, "Of course."

Dean grabbed Cas's hand, opened his door, looked both ways down the hall, and pulled Cas towards the bathroom, "God, I can't wait to soap you up!"

Cas shyly smiled as he followed behind the hunter.

Once they reached the bathroom, Dean locked the door behind him, pinning Cas up to the door, "First, I'm gonna take this tie off, then your belt...."

Dean kissed Cas's mouth hard as he undid the blue tie. Kissed down his chin and to the nape of the angel's neck as he pulled off his belt.

Cas reached around and pulled at the hunter's t-shirt until it was finally up over his head and threw it to the floor.

Dean pushed off Cas's blazer and picked at his shirt buttons. Cas started pushing down Dean's pants.

By the time Dean was fully in the buff, Cas stood only in his boxer briefs. 

"I love you so much, angel," Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's again. "So fucking much!"

Dean stood back, admiring Cas's body, before turning around and walking towards the shower. Cas followed, pushing down his underwear and stepping out of them.

The warm water sprayed all over their muscles as Dean lathered the shampoo onto Cas's wet hair. Cas held tightly to Dean as he kissed his lips.

A shower that would normally take Dean a quick 5 minutes, turned into an hour long sexcapade and only stopped because they heard Sam banging on the door.

"Dean! Dean I know you and Cas are in there! I don't want to know what you're doing, but you're using up all the hot water!"

Dean turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, handing a spare towel to Cas, and opened the door as Cas was wrapping the towel around his own waist, "Sorry, Sammy. Got a little carried away. You know how it is. Come on, Cas! Naked time in my room!"

Cas followed, smiling awkwardly at Sam as he passed, "Coming, Dean."

Sam grimaced a little, but he was happy for his brother. And he felt like he wanted to start dancing around Dean and Cas singing "I knew it!" at the top of his lungs.

But he felt it best to wait until they both had clothes on.


	5. Now And Forever

One month had passed since Dean got Cas back.  
The often had the bunker all to themselves, with Miracle, because Sam was usually at Eileen's.  
This worked out really well for them, because no matter what Dean did, he couldn't help but tackle his angel.   
Movie night's in the Dean cave turned into makeout sessions.  
Cooking any meal turned into kitchen sex.  
Washing the Impala always ended up in sweaty car sex.  
They went on a case two weeks ago, and instead of researching the case, they had sex in the library.  
Dean didn't want to let Cas out of his sight.  
When they slept, he was the big spoon, leg draped over Castiel's legs and Miracle at their feet.  
They always walked Miracle together, hand in hand, talking about their past adventures, planning out the rest of the year, hands intertwined.   
Dean never let a moment go by without telling Cas that he loved him or how much he meant to him. He had 12 years of I love yous to catch up on.

"Cas," Dean spoke into the nape of Cas's neck, as they snuggled in bed one morning.  
Cas stroked Dean's hand that was squeezing his middle,"Yes, Dean?"   
"Let's open a bar," Dean kissed Cas's neck.  
"A bar? Where would we open a bar, Dean?"  
"Near the ocean," Dean pulled Cas into him even more then he already was. "So we can dig our toes into the sand on our days off."  
"We live in Kansas, Dean."  
"Then let's move. Let Sammy and Eileen have this giant bunker. We can move to Florida or California. Open up a roadhouse. We'll live above it. Just you, me and Miracle. No more hunting. Just happiness."  
"Dean, are you still asleep? Are you dreaming?"  
"Mmmm, no, Cas. I'm awake. And I'm serious. I want to start fresh with you. New place. New job. New life," Dean propped himself up and rolled Cas onto his back, softly touched his face and kissed him. "I love you so much, Cas. More than I have loved anyone in my entire life."  
"I love you, too, Dean," Cas kissed the green eyed hunter back. "You know I'll go anywhere with you."  
Dean kissed Cas again and stared into the blue depths of his eyes for a moment before rolling out of bed. He took his naked ass over to his dresser and began rummaging through his sock drawer before finding a box.  
"I don't know if this is too soon or not, Cas. But we have been best friends for 12 years, so, I don't think it is," Dean spun around slowly and walked back over to the bed.  
Dean stood at the side of the bed for a moment. The small box in his sweaty hands. Did he want to do this the cliche way? Or just climb back under the covers and ask him? Dean decided he would get on top of Cas, straddling his lap, wrapping his arms around the angel's neck, and touching their foreheads together.  
"Cas, I have an important question to ask you," Dean swallowed hard after kissing Cas gently.  
Cas wrapped his arms around the naked hunter's waist, "You can ask me anything, Dean."  
Dean took a deep breath and brought his right hand down to in between their chests, still holding the box, he looked down at it, "You're my best friend, Cas, and I never want to spend another day with you. You're my soulmate. I make me a better person. For the first time in my miserable life, I'm actually, genuinely happy."  
"I'm happy, too, Dean," Cas put his right hand on Dean's cheek and smiled.  
Dean gulped, "Will you promise to be with me forever?"  
"Of course, Dean. I'm not going anywhere."  
"Then, then, then will you marry me, Cas?" Dean opened the small box with a flick of his finger as a single tear rolled down his left cheek.  
Cas looked down at the silver band sitting so perfectly as tears began to well up in his eyes. He bit his lip and pulled Dean's face to his as he pressed their lips together, "Of course I will, Dean. Of course I'll marry you."  
Cas hugged Dean around his shoulders and threw him over onto his back, kissing him again, "Of course I'll marry you and open a bar with you and spend the rest of our lives together."  
Dean took the ring out of the box and threw the box to the floor, "Gimme your left hand."  
Cas, laying on top of Dean, put his left hand on top of Dean's chest and Dean slipped the silver hand down over his ring finger.  
"Fuck, we're like the same size in everything," Dean laughed as Cas kissed him again.  
"Not everything, Dean," Cas wrestled a pillow underneath Dean's ass to prop up the hunter, as he kissed Dean even harder. "My cock's bigger."  
Dean scratched at Cas's shoulder blades as the angel thrust his hard cock into his ass, "Fuck! Mmmm! Not by much."  
Dean grabbed at the back of Cas's neck with his left hand, his right hand still on Cas's back, as they kissed, Cas thrust deeper into Dean's ass, hitting his prostate.  
"Fuck! I fucking love you, Cas! I fucking need you! Fuck! I'm gonna explode!"

Dean and Cas laid entangled in each other and their bed sheets.  
Dean wanted to get up and go have a shower, maybe some steamy shower sex, but Cas's head was resting on his stomach and his soft snores sounded like music.  
"I love you, angel. Now and forever."


	6. Celebration

Dean was in his element in the kitchen, fixing a gourmet feast to celebrate his and Cas's engagement.  
The perfect sirloin steak for him and Cas, grilled salmon for Sam and Eileen, baked garlic brussel sprouts, a creamy caesar salad and homemade apple pie for dessert.   
He texted Sam for him and Eileen to show up to the bunker for about 6....and to bring a couple bottles of wine and some vanilla ice cream.  
"Wine? Since when do you drink wine?" Sam had texted back.  
"Shut up, Sam. Tonight we need wine."

Cas stumbles into the kitchen at noon, wearing nothing but Dean's Scooby Doo boxers, "What are you doing Dean?"  
Dean, who was rolling out the dough for the pie, and had flour on the tip of his nose and his forehead, looked up and smiled, "I'm making us dinner! Sam and Eileen will bring the wine. And then we will tell them that we're engaged! HA! I'm engaged before Sammy! HA! Never thought I would see the day!"  
Cas looked down at the ring on his finger, "That really wasn't a dream then was it?"  
"Nope! Now, get over here so I can kiss you!" Dean winked at his angel.  
Cas walks over to Dean, standing behind him, and wraps his arms around his waist, "Not if I kiss you first, Dean."  
Cas kissed Dean's neck as Dean he quietly groaned.  
"Mmmm...Cas...how's your grace? Do you still feel it? You're sleeping and eating," Dean leaned his head back and kissed Cas on the cheek.  
"It's still there, Dean," Cas moved his right hand to hold the front of Dean's neck as he planted a kiss on the hunter's cheek. "But it's growing weaker and weaker every day. I feel that one day, probably within the next few months, it will be completely gone and I will be human."  
Dean spun around to face Cas, his left arm on the angel's hip, right hand holding his chin, "Nah. That will never be true. You'll always be my angel."  
Dean kissed Cas and rubbed some flour onto his nose, "My beautiful angel."

* * *

Dean wouldn't let Cas help with anything tonight. Not the cooking, not setting the table, nothing.  
"You can take Miracle for a walk at five. A long walk. About an hour long. That's what you can do," Dean smirked. He had something planned for Cas that had to be a surprise.  
"Yes, Dean," Cas sighed as he watched the hunter dig through his dresser drawers. "What are you doing?"  
"Finding you something to wear tonight," Dean grabbed his favourite dark red shirt before deciding that he wanted Cas in blue. "Something sexy."  
"Are we dressing up? It's just Sam and Eileen coming over for dinner. What's the big deal?" Cas tilted his head.  
Dean paused, and turned around, walking towards Cas, "Everything is a big deal, Cas. I'm telling Sam that you and are are engaged. I'm announcing my retirement from hunting. I'm telling Sam and Eileen that you and I are going to open a bar....once we find one."  
Dean stood in front of Cas and held the angel's head in his hands, tilting it up to make eye contact with him, "Tonight is the first night of the rest of my life. The rest of OUR lives."  
Dean leaned over and softly kissed Cas's lips.  
"You're really going to retire from hunting? You can really do that?" Cas questioned.  
"I think I can, Cas," Dean smiled. "Now go shower! When you get back I will have something picked out for you to wear."

* * *

Dean had sent Cas out to walk Miracle after he dressed him in a navy blue dress shirt that Dean can't even remember getting, let alone wearing, and fitted black trousers that Dean remarked on how good they made Castiel's ass look.   
"Hmmm...something's missing," Dean whispered as he stepped back to admire his angel, before going into another drawer and pulling out a black silk tie.  
After tying it around Cas's neck and adjusting his collar, Dean stood back once again.  
"Fuck, you're beautiful!" Dean checked Cas out, biting his bottom lip. "I kind of want to rip those clothes off of you and have my way with you right now."  
"That would defeat the purpose of me getting dressed, Dean. And you said you wanted me to be dressed up for dinner."  
"Right," Dean had walked up to Cas and grabbed the tie to pull him in close. "After dinner then. You're mine."  
Dean kissed Cas hard.  
"Deal," Cas smiled.  
Dean stood up, straightening his bathrobe, "Now, get! Take Miracle for that walk. Don't come back until six. Sam and Eileen will be getting here around then and I still have a lot to do!"  
Cas smiled and stole a kiss before grabbing Miracle's leash & Miracle.

After the bunker door was closed, and Cas outside, Dean ran to the bathroom to take a quick 5 minute shower.  
He dried off before pulling out a black dress shirt, black slim fitted trousers, a red silk tie, and his nicest shoes. Upon dressing, he realized that the outfit would look so much better if it matched Cas's, so he swapped out the red tie for a navy blue silk tie.

About 5:30 there was a loud knock on the bunker door. Dean raced up the stairs and threw the door open.  
"Delivery for Winchester," the young delivery driver said with almost zero enthusiasm.  
"That would be me!" Dean grinned.  
"So where do you want all these?" the kid asked as his partner began to unload several bouquets and wreaths of flowers from the truck.  
Dean realizes he may have went a little overboard, "Just inside right here. I can bring them inside."  
  


Dean knew he didn't have long to set up the flowers before Cas got back and Sam and Eileen arrived, so he rushed around the bunker throwing the prettiest bouquet of red and white roses in the centre of the big table, smaller bouquets every 4 steps down from the door, and the 2 wreaths on either end of the table.  
He picked up one of the two white rose boutonnieres he bought and pinned it to the left side of his heart. The other boutonniere was for Cas when he arrived home.

Dean looked at his watch. 6:02. No one was here yet.  
He stood at the bottom of the stairs nervously.

A couple minutes later the door opened and Sam, Eileen, Cas and Miracle all came smiling in.  
"I said to be here at six!" Dean scolded.  
Sam paused, staring at the flowers on the stairs, before leading the group down, "Relax. We're only 4 minutes late."  
"What's going on here?" Eileen asked, also staring at the flowers as she passed each one.  
"They're for Cas," Dean smiled, eyes transfixed on his blue eyed angel who was bringing up the rear. "All this is for Cas."  
"Dean, is this why you wanted me out of the bunker?" Cas squinted as he looked at each bouquet and then fixed his gaze on Dean.  
"Yes. They arrived at five thirty and I needed to set everything up before everyone arrived," Dean walked over to Cas, grabbing his tie with his left hand and cupping his face in his right. "This whole night is a celebration for you. For us."  
Dean kissed Cas softly, "I love you so much, angel."  
"I love you, too, Dean," Cas smiled, putting his hand on the hunter's chest.  
"Um, since when do you buy flowers, Dean?" Sam scoffed.  
Spinning around to face his younger brother, Dean threw his hands out to the side, "Since I fell in love, Sam!"  
Eileen smiled as she hugged Sam, "I'm happy for you, Dean. You too, Cas."  
"Thanks, Eileen," Dean smiled as he grabbed Cas's hand. "I did something crazy this morning. I asked Cas to marry me."  
Dean held Castiel's hand up for them to see the silver band around the angel's finger.  
Sam's jaw dropped, "What? I knew you two loved each other, but I never in a million years thought you would be engaged! At least not before me and Eileen! Congrats, man! Now I understand the wine."  
Sam threw his arms around his older brother in a tight hug as Eileen hugged Cas.  
"Thanks, man," Dean smiled as they broke apart and Sam hugged Cas and he hugged Eileen. "But that's not the only reason why I wanted to have you guys over for dinner. I'm gonna retire from hunting. We haven't found anything yet, but Cas and I are gonna start looking for someplace to open up a bar. A little apartment above. Some place near the beach."  
Dean walked over to Cas, grabbing the extra boutonniere and pinning it to the angel's shirt before kissing him, "Someplace we can make our own."  
Sam smiled as he threw his arm around Eileen, "That's great, Dean. You deserve that. More than anyone, but you've been a hunter since you were four. You really think you can just give it up cold turkey? You struggled with that when you were with Lisa."  
Lost in Castiel's eyes, Dean smiled, "No, this time, this time I think I actually can."


	7. Grace Removal, But Make It Romantic

It was three in the morning and the bunker was quiet.  
Miracle was curled up at the foot of Cas and Dean's bed, as the hunter and the angel slept.  
Dean's arm draped over Cas's body as he snuggled his nose into the angel's warm neck.  
Each night Cas realized he had been sleeping longer and longer as he felt his grace weaken by the day.

Suddenly, Cas's eyes shot open and he sat up in a cold sweat, waking Dean in the process.  
"Cas?" Dean rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
"What if the Empty takes me again?" Cas panicked. "What if one day, when I'm even happier than I am now, it comes for me again?"  
"Babe," Dean sat up and wrapped his arms around his scared angel as he softly kissed his left shoulder. "I won't let that happen."  
"But it could happen, Dean," Cas turned his face to Dean's. "It could happen. Or if I get killed, I will go back to the Empty."  
"Cas, baby, I promise, I will protect you," Dean sleepily kissed Castiel's lips.  
"What happens when you die? You'll go to Heaven, but as long as I have my grace, I will be forced to walk the earth without you. And I don't want to be without you, Dean," a tear fell down Cas's cheek.  
Dean wiped away the tear and gently kissed the angel's cheek, "What if you gave up your grace? Became human? You're practically human already with how weak your grace is. Just get rid of it."  
"But how, Dean? If I cut my neck, like Metatron did, who would heal it? I could use a syringe, like I did with Sam to remove the remaining bit of Gadreel's grace, but I can't do that to myself."  
"No, you can't. But I can. Hand me a syringe! I'll do it right now," Dean smiled as he held Cas's face in his hands.  
"What would we do with my grace, Dean? Where would we put it?" Cas reached up and grabbed Dean's arms.  
"We'll worry about that in the morning, Cas. Now, let's go back to sleep," Dean kissed Castiel's nose and wrapped his arms around him as he lay back down, pulling Cas into his chest.  
Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's body, tightly, "I just don't want to ever lose you again. I can't lose you again, Dean."  
Dean ran his hands through Castiel's soft hair, "Shhhh. You're not gonna lose me. We're together and we're gonna stay together.

* * *

Chapter to be continued.....writer's block is a bitch


End file.
